Trouble on the Horizon
Trouble on the Horizon is a roleplay started by Nightfire. Signups began July 28, 2011, and the RP itself began the same day. It ended November 21. Several months later, Nightfire posted a "novelization" of the RP to the forum, which can be read here. The plot follows a Squirrelqueen named Nightfire and her band of squirrels as they defend Redwall from a Wearat and his horde. Characters Nightfire's band Ambriya A 20-season-old squirrelmaid, and Nightfire's second-in-command. She has reddish-orange fur and very long eyelashes. Ambriya has very good hearing, smell and eyesight. Her weapons are two curved swords. (Tiria Wildlough) Jjenth Northrunn A Salamandastron hare, about 19 seasons old. He's a Long Patrol Runner, as well as an honorary Northland Squirrel. Jjenth's weapons are a lance, a Sgian Dhu that was given to him by one of the squirrels, and also a rapier. He is a main link between Nightfire's band and Salamandastron. (Nightfire) Nightfire A 21-season-old Squirrelqueen, and a master of stealth, with a large number of squirrels at her command. Her weapons are a longbow, dirk, blowpipe with poison darts, and her fists. Nightfire's fur is completely black, with two white streaks of fur down her left arm. She has bright orange eyes and is excellent in paw-to-paw combat. (Nightfire) Zara A Northern squirrelmaid, and one of Nightfire's scouts. She has honey-colored fur with russet paws, and her weapons are two Sgian Dhus and a small bow she uses for sniping. She's one of the fastest runners in Nightfire's band. (Nightfire) Other creatures Fletcher An ottermaid, quite young but not a Dibbun. She's a traveler heading towards Redwall. Fletcher is a tomboy and will do anything somebeast dares her to do. Her weapons are a hardwood stick, sling and small dagger. (winifred) Georgie A female mouse living at Redwall. She wears a red habit, and has brown eyes and light fur. (Hálig) Meryl Silverstripe A 25-season-old badger, the Bellringer and unofficial badgermum of Redwall. She secretly wants an adventure. (Tiria Wildlough) Maybelle An 11-season-old squirrelmaid wanderer. Her weapon is a crossbow. (Mad Maudie) Meryoran A squirrelmaid living at Redwall. She's a peaceful Abbeydweller, perhaps even slightly timid. (Icefire) Pinetail A squirrel traveler with light red fur, muscular and slightly taller than normal squirrels. His weapons are two dirks. (Skipper) Piper A 14-season-old squirrelmaid wanderer. Her weapons are a dirk, short sword, vermin cutlass, and poisoned dagger. (Mad Maudie) Rainan RaKorge A Dibbun screech-owl. His family was killed by vermin and his mother took him to the Abbey where she died of exhaustion soon thereafter. He's very cheery and good-natured, and likes to quote other creatures. (HeadInAnotherGalaxy) Rooke A 13-season-old river otter and a novice of Redwall. He's kind of short, and has dark brown fur and amber eyes. Rooke's weapon is a quarterstaff and he's also very skilled in swordsbeastship. He dreams of becoming Warrior of Redwall. (Skalrag of Marshank) Vermin Ari A 25-season-old vixen and the warlord's seer. She has white fur, golden eyes and wields a sling. (Skalrag of Marshank) Iban Redtail A weasel in the warlord's horde, a wee bit younger than midseasons. He has crimson-red fur, wields seven throwing knives and a dirk, and wears a black tunic. Iban's secretly the brother of Korr Barrin (nobeast knows they're brothers except them). His real last name is Barrin. (HeadInAnotherGalaxy) Kannetar Maleris A 20-season-old female ferret in the warlord's horde. Her weapons are an oak staff and three knives, and she's really good at throwing the latter. (Tiria Wildlough) Korr Barrin A male weasel in the warlord's horde. He's in his midseasons, wields two swords and a quarterstaff, and the fur by his muzzle is plaited. Korr wears a black hooded cloak and is a master of stealth (though nobeast knows this but him), and he's extremely loyal. (HeadInAnotherGalaxy) Category:Completed roleplays